Sacred
by suspensegirl
Summary: 2x09 - "Fine. I saw them together. Through some awfully disgusting flirtatious conversing, Chuck spilled our secret and she convinced him to take her for a ride. I'm sure you can figure out what that means." "This isn't just about Yale, is it?" CB o/s


A/N: Season 2 is so writable, is it not? The Chuck/Emma scene popped into my head and so I thought I'd write an o/s on Blair overhearing it and not bursting in on it. lol. As you will soon see though, my writing got ahead of me and this got very extended. XD

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

Sparkling in the shimmering dark pink dress he was sure was Serena's came an unknown freshman face he'd yet to see trotting out into the living room.

"Well, what do we have here?" he smarmed smoothly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chuck-"

"Bass," she finished, instantly enthralled. Her eyes lit up. "Oh my god. I read about you on Gossip Girl. You're like the Devil."

"Finally some truth in advertising." He paused, admiring. "Headed out are we?" he asked, giving her another once over.

"Serena, Blair and I are going to the Gala. Hope you're coming?"

"Well, I'm all for company on a Saturday night, but the only thing I like that aged is my scotch."

"What? It's old people?" Her shock amused him. Blair was entirely too good at her job. "Blair told me it was all hot guys."

"Sounds to me like you've been taken for a ride." He smirked.

Her lips worked in aggravation, but she quickly shifted moods and pushed past whatever personal space he'd been known to have.

"Well, how about you take me for a ride instead?" she suggested, eyeing him as flirtatiously and seductively as she could manage.

He tore himself away briefly to hand a small box left by the concierge for Serena to the staff and turned back to the dainty, daredevil of a thing.

"Looks like you just hooked yourself a Bass."

…

It had all been very plain and simple. Take in the overly excited younger child, dress her up, and distract her with something that wouldn't get the _both_ of them in over their head. With a little help from Serena it had started to come along swimmingly.

Of course she had forgotten to put Chuck Bass into the equation. He always put a dent into all her carefully laid plans. And her most important ones. Yale was on the line here.

So, when she finished primping herself early and caught herself overhearing the little flirtatious conversation between her babysitee, Emma, and the devil himself she should've gone stomping in and stopped the whole thing – smacked Chuck, pulled back the flighty overeager-to-lose-her-virginity creature and devised a whole new plan, hoping the child couldn't run too fast in those heels they'd given to her.

But instead she was frozen. Here he was, her Chuck Bass, already moving on to another girl like she was nothing. Well, what had she expected? It would only be a matter of time. It was irrelevant that this girl would only be a one-night stand. The more pressing issue of course was how it would affect what Emma's mother would think and thus further determine that Yale recommendation.

For those thirty agonizingly long thirty seconds though, all she could think that when Chuck Bass said 'maybe in the future', he meant when and if his libido ever ran out and he needed some companionship. Though even that sounded like a doubtful premonition.

"Serena!" She called out and then soon burst back into her bedroom. "She's gone!"

"Who?" she asked dazedly. Some trinket in some box she suddenly had had gotten her attention.

"Who do you _think_? Emma!"

Serena ran after her best friend, who was now walking faster than she'd ever seen in those high heels of her.

"Wait, Blair! How do you know?"

She stopped solid just before reaching the elevator and turned to glare down her best friend.

"Because I came out here," she said slowly, "the only other place she could possibly be and she was missing."

"Well maybe she's in the bathroom or something," she suggested, her mind half still on the ring Aaron had left her.

Blair gave her a bewildered look and repeatedly pressed the elevator button. When they got down to the concierge, before the man there could even ask if she'd gotten her box, Blair interrupted and described Emma hurriedly to which he told them what Blair had known already but couldn't possibly explain to Serena in a way that wouldn't sound stalkerish.

"I knew it. I just knew he would do something like this! He thrills in ruining my happiness."

"How could you have known?" Serena asked, settling further into the towncar that was now following in the direction Chuck's limo had gone.

"It's who he _is_," she insisted with wide eyes, as if she should know this.

Serena raised her eyebrows and finally Blair sighed dramatically.

"_Fine_. I saw them together. Through some awfully disgusting flirtatious conversing, Chuck spilled our secret and she convinced him to take her for a ride." She paused and looked at her. "I'm sure you can figure out what that means."

Serena's brows furrowed in confusion. "But he's got his own room. Where do you think he would have taken her?"

"Well, he's in his limo, _isn't he_? If nothing else, then-"

"Oh B, I don't think-"

"He did it to me, S. I'm pretty sure he's quite capable of doing it again."

Serena gave pause when she noticed for the first time that her best friend was awfully tensed up, clutching at her jacket with her arms crossed, her nails digging deep into the fabric, probably oblivious to the potentially damage it could cause.

"This isn't just about Yale, is it?" she asked knowingly, softly, cautiously.

Blair whipped her head around and her hair flew with it. "Yale is _everything_, S. _Of course_ this is about Yale."

"No, I know it's important to you, but…"

She sighed roughly. "Don't say what I think you're going to say. This has nothing to do with whatever promise Chuck made to me, if you can even call it that." She scoffed. "I'm sure he's forgotten about it already."

Serena looked sadly at her friend, who was now avoiding eye contact like mad at facing away.

"And if not, this encounter will surely do it for him." She turned around again, once more just as quickly. "But you know what? I won't let it! Yale is my dream and I will not let him take it away from me just because some pretty little thing walked up to him with googly eyes and some sick need to be bedded by anything male and within walking distance that's…appealing." She suppressed the urge to remember the last time she'd seen Chuck naked. And how he'd looked at her.

"Miss," the driver eyed her in the rearview window. "Mr. Bass's limo stopped just ahead."

Her eyes flashed to the mirror and she straightened herself, prepared to give the lecture of her life.

"Pull over," she demanded. Serena sighed and fiddled with her hands, eager for the whole ordeal to be over, for Chuck and Blair to finally be together if she was being honest. They were both clearly running scared, in their own way, and it needed to come to an end. She wouldn't meddle though. If this was the way they wanted to find their way to each other, she wouldn't argue.

Blair zipped out of the car as soon as it came to a halt and ran ahead to Chuck's limo to which she roughly opened the door and plopped inside.

Chuck turned his head to face her.

"I told you-" he stopped, his mouth hanging wide open and slowly starting to smirk when he realized who it was. "Well, hello, Blair, nice of you to stop by."

Her eyes were narrowed and she was clearly not pleased, but as usual he used this to his benefit and ignored it.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

He raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

She smacked him with her clutch and her ponderings were confirmed. It felt very good to hit him.

"You _know_ who. _Emma_."

"We didn't exchange names…"

She shook her head at him slowly, her fury building. _Of course_ he hadn't bothered to become acquainted with the girl before he ravaged her. He had no decency whatsoever.

"She just left," he said finally. "Took a cab." He gestured towards the street.

"What? After you _deflowered_ her? It is like you to just push girls off your bed and out of your room the second you've had your way with them."

"This isn't a bedroom," he said knowingly, well aware of where her fury was now steaming from.

"I'm aware of that." Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"And, as I remember, not all the girls I've slept with I had to push away." He paused and looked up at her carefully. "Some went very willingly. Even before I had the time to suggest it."

She avoided his eyes, forcing herself not to dwell on what he was implying.

"You should also know," he said, leaning in, his voice lowering to a whisper. "That I didn't deflower her. She left because I wouldn't."

Blair laughed, but he ignored it.

"Seems the girl is very eager to get her cherry popped." He leaned back.

She wanted to accuse him further, but she could find no proof apart from his past nature. It seemed like he was telling the truth.

"I have to keep an eye on her tonight, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

He smiled, amused. "And who gave you this honor?"

She dug her nails into the seat, tension rising.

"I'm trying to make a good impression on Yale, since your great efforts on the school visit made sure that didn't happen."

He appeared unaffected. She held herself back from slapping him by pure willpower alone. It had been invigorating after all, smacking him with her clutch.

"If I do well by Emma's mother, she'll give me a good recommendation and Yale might consider me more…worthy of their status."

He nodded, understanding. "Hmm."

"As you can imagine, having her running around, clubbing, and potentially losing her virginity on my watch will not come across as very good reasoning to recommend me to such a prestigious school."

"Well…" he finally said after far too long. "Like I said, she just left in a cab, didn't tell me where she was going. It appeared she was in quite a hurry."

"Ugh." She sank back into the seat. "Of course she was. She's got a one track mind, and it's awfully unfocused." She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the seat. "Well, this will get me nowhere," she said, when no fresh plan occurred to her and Chuck had contributed nothing. "I'm going back to Serena. Maybe she can help me think of something."

She was reaching for the door when his hand came around her arm still propped on the seat.

"Hey."

She turned her head around, surprised.

"I didn't sleep with her," he insisted again.

She eyed him suspiciously.

"There aren't many thing sacred to me," he continued, seeing the need for an explanation in her eyes. "But the back of the limo is one of them."

"You said she'd hooked you," she spat. His expression shifted and then it dawned on him. "What exactly was that supposed to imply."

He released her and sat back. "Not the back of the limo," he said quietly.

She only rolled her eyes and scoffed though, her heart bleeding even if some relief had come. He wouldn't have slept with her where they had been, but that didn't mean he wouldn't sleep with her. In fact, it almost guaranteed it. She slipped out of the car and slammed the door behind her just as she made her way back to Serena.

…

By some miracle, Blair and Serena managed to snag Emma before she'd done the deed. Evidence for blackmail had surfaced, but by some miracle Serena had gotten Gossip Girl to blast a total lie to get Emma to surrender her quest for the night and return home.

On the way home, after a serious heart to heart with the girl that actually happened to be more like Blair than she realized, Serena confided that it had been Chuck who had gotten that blast sent in, and had been able to find Emma's whereabouts period. Serena had called him to see if he had some alternative method to getting the two brunettes through the night alive.

"What?" Blair asked, pausing midway through brushing her hair to turn and look at her best friend.

Serena nodded. "I certainly didn't know what to do."

She smiled mischievously. "I thought it sounded awfully impressive of you, very schemy too." She turned back around to face the mirror and continued to brush her hair.

"Maybe your little encounter in the limo got to him," Serena offered gently, but before Blair could respond, the sound of the elevator doors opening was heard and Chuck was soon after walking down the hall to his own bedroom.

Blair gulped.

"You could thank him," Serena suggested.

Blair turned around startled. "What? _Why_?"

The blonde said nothing.

"I mean…there's no…I couldn't…shouldn't…there's no…I…"

"_Go_," she pushed gently again.

Blair sighed, set the brush down and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Serena went to the door to close it and shut her lights out, actually crossing her fingers that maybe Blair wouldn't return that night.

…

"It's open," he said, when there was a quiet knock at the door. Slowly it opened and he saw the unexpected at his door, the much desired, but still, unexpected. "Blair."

She smiled a little shyly and stepped inside, closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

"Twice in one day. I must say, you've caught me off guard."

"Serena told me what you did," she said, cutting through to the beeline.

"Ah."

"You didn't have to. It must have been hard to get Gossip Girl to post that blast." She hesitated. "Thank-you."

"For you? Anytime."

She smiled slightly, wanting to believe it. The whole day had left her very conflicted.

"Right. Well-"

"Blair, wait." He climbed off of his bed just as she was turning to leave. He was grateful she gave paused and let him come to her. "I really didn't sleep with her," he said for what had to have been the third or fourth time that day.

"You don't have to keep telling me. I believe you."

"Do you?" he prodded dubiously.

"I don't think Emma would have been so resistant to leave the club or have pursued any other guy if you'd given it up to her in that limo."

He eased slightly. "Right." He remembered. He'd forgotten. Her fury in the car had been amusing to be sure, but it had also nagged at him.

"Goodnight, Chuck."

His fingers grazed her bare shoulder before she turned completely away.

"I meant what I said, you know," he said softly, enthralled with the way her hair slipped over the silky skin. "The back of the limo," he paused, waiting till he caught her eyes. "What happened there is sacred to me. I wouldn't taint that. No matter what happens."

A couple little fluttering creatures awoke inside her, the swelling happiness visibly rising into her eyes.

"And I haven't replaced you," he said, closing the distance between them the way Emma had overstepped her bounds that afternoon. He slid his hand into her hair and came so close their faces were almost touching. "I couldn't. Not ever."

She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even thank him for everything he was saying.

He gazed deeply into her eyes and then before he could stop it, he was staring at her lips and then leaning in and then just a breath away, just barely brushing her lips. She gasped, and he pulled away, but he didn't go far. His wide eyes were fixed on her.

"Chuck," she managed. "Don't run scared."

He closed his eyes and lowered his lips to hers again and kissed her. She reciprocated eagerly and suddenly he had her pressed up against the door fighting for air. He hadn't realized till now how desperately he wanted her, how much he'd been physically been craving her, even if the knowledge had started to surface when she'd returned at the end of the summer. But she was a passionate devilish creature in the dark and he wanted every inch of her. He wanted to swallow her whole and smell her scent on his sheets in the morning, feel her soft body curved against his when he went to sleep and when he woke up.

She gasped when he lowered his lips to her neck and nipped gently. "Don't change your mind in the morning," she pleaded on desperate tiny breaths. And he wanted to laugh, because he'd thought that every night of their short-lived affair the previous year. He'd wanted her so badly all to himself. Why the hell was he pushing her away now?

He pulled back, his heart pounding in his chest with a million fluttering butterflies in his stomach as he took in her flushed face and gorgeous wild hair.

"I love you," he said and her eyes widened. He waited now and it was torture. Waited for her to get her bearings and hoped beyond all hope that it wasn't all in vain.

"Chuck…"

He swallowed. "It's okay if you don't…"

She silenced him with a smoldering kiss and then pulled back. She gently brushed her fingers down the side of his face. "I love you too."

A smile he couldn't have predicted or control took over his face and he lunged at her again, pressing her into the door and then lifted her off her feet, kissing her madly and pressing closer against her than was possible until she cried out for room to breathe and he pulled back long enough to carry her to his bed and have his way with her.

When he finally laid down so that he was hovering over her, he whispered the words that somehow sealed the deal even more than his 'I love you'.

"I haven't slept with anyone else since you came back," he breathed. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And I dream about taking you every night."

Her hands clenched around his shoulders and when he pulled back there was a heat in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time and he realized he was and had been very addicted to.

"Then take me, Bass," she whispered sultrily. "Take me now."

He smirked and then kissed her, erasing their past months of misery with a passionate night to remember; a new beginning full of hope and promise…and _pleasure_.

…

Serena had remembered to put in her earplugs before she went to sleep. There was no lock on her door. If the two brunettes couldn't work things out, Blair would have no problem getting back into her room.

But she had a feeling they would.

Hence the earplugs.

And the smile on her face.

…

A/N: I really intended this to just be their little convo in the limo, but then I thought wouldn't it be a shame for me to not have them just resolve this? XD Hope you enjoyed. Can't remember if I wrote a 2x09 reconciliation when the ep actually aired (which I probably did), but here one is nonetheless. Please review.


End file.
